A Valentine's Day Massacre
by IcyBlackHandofDeath
Summary: When Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, and Namine meet for a Valentine's Day party, they expect a semi-quiet gathering. But when some Organization members arrive, the party ends unexpectedly. Warning: slight fluff and a non-violent character death, not massacre


Yes, a fluff and character death warning. Take it seriously.

(I do know I was a day late on the whole Valentine's thing, but my Internet was seriously screwed.)

-Icy

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

It was just another Valentine's Day card exchange. Or so everyone thought.

Sora just wanted a non-generic card for once.

Riku was extremely tired of all the fan-girls' cards that had somehow managed to get to Destiny Island.

Kairi was waiting and waiting for Sora to finally notice her. And more waiting and waiting and…

Roxas still didn't know what he wanted. Too confused, the poor kid.

Naminé wasn't even sure how she had gotten on Destiny Island anyways, and she didn't even know what Valentine's Day was.

So one might be able to see how that would lead to a less-than-ideal party. But at least most of the attendees were normal. Most.

After all the cards were passed out, Sora tried to get a conversation going. "Soooo, long time no see, everyone. How's life going wherever you all came from?" asked Sora, trying to break the ice.

"Oh, super fantastic." Said Axel, stepping out of the Darkness.

"Heeyy, didn't you die, or something?" asked Kairi.

"Or something." Confirmed Axel as other Members of Organization XIII, stepped out of the portals to join the group in the now-cramped room. They all flipped down their hoods, revealing themselves to be Demyx, Zexion, and a surprised-looking Saïx.

Demyx looked at him strangely, and asked bluntly, "What are you doing here? We asked for Xion."

"I'm not quite sure why I'm on this bizarre place with all these detestable people and Nobodies."

"I'll just assume that was an insult." Said Demyx jokily.

"Careful. We don't want another massacre here. One was enough for history." Said Sora, trying to calm everyone.

"What massacre?" asked Naminé.

"Well, on some world in their year 1920-something, a really bad gangster named Al Capone rode out and shot a bunch of people in an opposing gang." Said Riku, surprisingly being a history buff.

_What do you know, he's actually correct, _thought Zexion. He had never really liked Riku very much, especially since Riku's replica had killed him.

"Wow that sounds like fun, randomly shooting people you don't like." Xigbar's voice sounded, unaccompanied by a body.

"Of course he would say that." Said Roxas, saying the first thing he had all day, except for a 'hi' to Naminé.

"And you would just know so much about him, traitor." Snarled Saïx.

"Whoa, let's all just calm down, Saïx. Take a deep breath. In, out." Demyx said, pantomiming breathing by waving his arms in front of his chest and visibly calming down.

"NO!" Saïx shouted his hair standing up as the full moon appeared, shining through the window.

_Oh, no _everyone thought as Saïx morphed into a Berserker, his teal hair poking straight up toward the sky.

Saïx promptly turned to try and destroy everyone, while Axel, in a fit of brilliance, set the building on fire in an attempt to distract him from his prey. The rest of the group tried to escape the flaming building as the Berserker and the Fire-wielder battled each other in a dangerous dance.

Then a bright light flashed, blinding everyone for a few seconds.

When Kairi opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the beach about ten feet away from the still burning cottage. The fire was almost burned out. In a few more minutes all that would remain would be a pile of ash. Then Sora, Riku, and she would have to rebuild their dwelling place here on the island.

_Riku? Sora? Where are they? _She thought as she stood up too quickly and felt a little dizzy. Where was everyone? Naminé, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Saïx. Kairi might not have liked all of them but any company now would be good company. She was utterly alone. Sora and Riku had promised to never leave her again and they had just done that. They were gone and she was left behind.

It started to rain and the fire quickly went out, leaving Kairi even more alone in that cold, dark night. She walked over to the flame-ravaged building to try and salvage any possessions that she could. She was standing on almost the same spot she had been on before their party had turned sour. She bent down to pick up the pieces of her forgotten cards that she had not read. One specific piece of a card caught her eye.

It read:

_Kairi:_

_I love you,_

_Sora_

She smiled as she read it, her tears blurring the writing.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Meanwhile Riku had just appeared in the headquarters of the American Kingdom Hearts Fan-girl Organization. They were all having a Valentine's Day party, too. When they all saw Riku, they all mobbed him, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Thus, Riku met his end.

_Fin_

Yes, I'm very sorry that I killed Riku. I just couldn't end with the letter, though. It was to depressing.

Feel free to review at your leisure. Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel. _Yeah, right. And I'll have all that extra time when, exactly?_

-Icy


End file.
